


Wedding Night Jitters

by CloudCover



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Dancing, Giddyness, M/M, Nervousness, Public Display of Affection, Sincere conversation about consent, Unappreciated comments, comments about bloody sheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudCover/pseuds/CloudCover
Summary: Rupert and Amir are overjoyed to finally be married and to witness what their union means to so many people. They also can’t wait to finally be alone together as husband and husband, they just have to get through this wedding reception and some increasingly crass drunken remarks about what should be their personal business.





	Wedding Night Jitters

Rupert could not contain his grin as he and Amir walked arm-in-arm together into the grand ballroom to tumultuous applause, cheers and a few wolf-whistles. He looked over at his newly wedded husband to see his radiant smile beaming back at him. Amir, high on the moment, grabbed Rupert’s waist with his free arm and planted a fiery kiss on the prince’s lips that was returned with gusto. The crowd roared with cheers and more whistles, the few groans and eye-rolls from some of the not-as-accepting old guard were easily ignored. They’d get over it, Rupert and Amir were who they were and they weren’t going to hide it for anyone else’s sake.

Their lips broke apart and Rupert pushed Amir playfully as the two princes took their seats at the high table between their mothers and looked out over the joyful scene in front of them.

And what a scene it was.

There were more than 500 people at the royal wedding reception from both parts of their newly united kingdom, all eating, drinking, and dancing together. Amir could almost see their cultures blending right in front of his eyes. He saw people from the East teaching people from the West the steps of an Eastern dance, and people from the West explaining some of the Western delicacies to their new acquaintances from the East. He could hardly believe that there had been any deadly rivalry between these two peoples at all. It filled his heart with joy.

“You better eat up boys” Queen Lavinia was leaning forward from her seat next to Rupert to address both of them. “Soon we’ll be spending the rest of the evening receiving well-wishers and you don’t want to embarrass yourself when talking to our people by having a mouth full of food.”

“I can think of something else my mouth would rather be full of.” Amir muttered quietly to Rupert after his mother-in-law had tucked back into her plate.

Rupert blushed and nearly choked on his dinner. Amir patted him on the back, but let his hand linger. “Amir!” Rupert finally managed to gasp. With the stress of wedding planning and castle building finally behind them Rupert had never seen his beloved so uninhibited. First the unexpected kiss in front of everyone, now this boldly seductive whisper, right in front of their mothers no less! It made Rupert feel giddy and excited.

After their ordeal in the forest, when their engagement had become official, they hadn’t been able to spend much time together. Any semblance of tradition that they were able to uphold was clung to by their mothers, and the princes had each been trundled back to their separate castles, their only form of communication being the letters that they wrote to each other every day. There were those few magical times that they did get to see one another, when plans for the new castle needed to be discussed or wedding preparations made. They were then sometimes even able to slip out from under their mothers’ supervision to find each other in a empty corridor, or broom closet, or behind an old suit of armor for some frenzied kissing and fondling before being dragged back their separate ways. This last week leading up to the wedding had been the worst, when they had both been here in the new castle in the Heartland, knowing that the object of their desire was so close but unable to see each other. They had both been under strict orders that they were not to set eyes on one another for 7 days before the ceremony lest bad fortune befall their union, and indeed the entire kingdom.

They couldn’t believe that now they were here, finally together, next to each other, close enough to touch and mere hours away from finally being able to be together like they had been waiting so long to be.

Sure enough, Queen Lavinia was right, only a few minutes after sitting down at the high table guests had started queuing up to have a chance to speak with the royal party. Unlike Rupert, Amir was never a great hand at talking to people, but with his husband by his side he was so happy and confident that he felt he could do anything. Even make small talk with slightly drunk lords and ladies.

It was their first time addressing their people together and it was going well. Everyone was delighted for the happy occasion to celebrate and an official end to their two countries’ feud. After a few interactions, Rupert and Amir got into an easy pattern of responding. It was easy because for the most part everyone had the same things to say: congratulations on tying the knot and uniting the kingdom, compliments on some aspect of the ceremony or reception, hopes for the future of their kingdom. It was all pretty formulaic, and after a while Rupert’s mind began to wander.

He started thinking about how this is what it would be like once he and Amir were kings together. Addressing their people, side by side. Neither would have to bear the full weight of the country alone, they would always have each other. They would be doing it together, and this was just the first night. Speaking of tonight...

Rupert allowed his mind to start wandering in a different, more exciting, direction. It was hard not to, with Amir right next to him. The tension was almost unbearable. Sitting there, putting on their regal personas to talk diplomatically to their people, but able to reach out under the table and feel the other one’s hand... their knee... their thigh... Wanting to feel more. Able to smell each other... Wanting to breath the other one up. Able to see the fine muscles in the other’s neck... Wanting to bite that neck, and then sooth it with a kiss. Wanting. Wanting.

By the end of the first hour of the reception, the princes had inadvertently scooted their chairs as close together as they could, the better to keep an arm around one another, and couldn’t help but play with the other’s hair or sneak in a kiss or two whenever there was a break in the line.

Maybe if they had been paying more attention they would have noticed how, as the night progressed, everyone seemed to be getting a little more intoxicated and letting their guard down more and more. They might have chosen to be a little more discrete, knowing that people were becoming less reserved and their tongues were getting looser.

The first bold comment came from an unsuspected source: a lavishly dressed middle aged Lady from the West. She was offering Lavinia her compliments on the night’s festivities when she spied Rupert whispering into Amir’s ear, making the other prince blush.

She chuckled and addressed both of the Queens “Well I hope you’re prepared to not see these two again for a while. I remember what it was like to be married to an 19 year old boy… the libido! The endurance! I can’t tell you how many headaches I had to feign. Imagine two of them married to each other. I hope your servants are prepared for all the extra bed linens they’ll be washing!”

Everyone at the high table reacted differently. Rupert and Amir immediately felt self-conscious and embarrassed at how brazen they had gotten and moved to disentangle themselves. Queen Atossa was aghast and was about to call the guards over to have the woman thrown bodily from the party for making such impudent remarks, but Queen Lavinia surprised them all with a burst of laughter.

“Oh you naughty thing!” Lavinia chortled to her subject. “Don’t you worry dear, the servants are well prepared!”

“Speaking of bed linens!” Another guest stepped up, this time a tipsy Lady from the East, who was the next in the line to be received by the royal party and had overheard the whole thing, “We’re all interested to know how we’ll be assured that this marriage is consummated tonight. I expect you’ll be presenting the bloody sheets in the morning before the court? We can’t fail on tradition just because there’s no bride in this union.” With the word “bride” the inebriated woman winked at Rupert, who was already feeling overwhelmed and now started to feel panic building up inside his chest.

Lavinia continued to take the interaction in hand as the rest of the table sat in stunned silence. “Well I quite agree! Traditions must be upheld wherever they can. Wouldn’t want to start this new kingdom off on the wrong foot now would we!”

Lavinia and the women had another good laugh before the Ladies made their way back to the reception, giggling together. The princes didn’t know what was more embarrassing – the comments from the two women, or Rupert’s mother’s reaction. They felt very self-conscious, their giddy excitement had all but evaporated.

“Why of all the insolent... Don’t they know... How dare those women!” Atossa could barely speak, her rage threatening to bubble over.

“Oh come now Queenie” Responded Lavinia dismissively. “It’s all in good fun. What’s a royal wedding if the people can’t take a few swings at their rulers? It’s good for morale! Plus, look at those two now.” She nodded to the two women who had re-joined the throng of party guests out in the ball room. One woman each from both of the formerly divided countries were now chatting amicably and having a good laugh together. “What’s the point of tonight if not for our two peoples to form some bonds?”

Queen Atossa’s fury was starting to diminish. She could see Queen Lavinia had a point. She didn’t like it, but she saw the logic.

“Besides” Continued Lavinia addressing the stunned princes “don’t you think you two were kind of asking for something like that to happen? The way you’ve been all over each other tonight! Maybe try to cut back on the... ah... public displays of affection. Hmm?”

Amir and Rupert were mortified. They had never felt more embarrassed in their lives. Neither of them could look at the other one. They wished they could have had a moment to check in with each other without everyone’s eyes on them, but the line of well-wishers continued, and they had to get back to their princely duties.

They went back to having normal conversations with the seemingly endless queue of guests, but the magic of the evening had fizzled. Amir and Rupert were careful now in their interactions with each other. They smiled at people and pretended to be having fun, but really, they were wishing that they could be done with all of it and go crawl in a cave somewhere. Rupert couldn’t even let his mind wander to what they might get up to in that cave together -- the comments about bloody sheets and the wink insinuating that it would be HIS blood had taken all of his excitement and turned it into fear.

Finally, after another hour of receiving well-wishers the queue had stopped getting longer, and started to actually get shorter until at last there was no queue, just a smattering of people coming up to the high table every few minutes. When there was a decent sized lull, Amir tentatively, with a quick look around, felt for Rupert’s hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

They looked at each other again then. Searching each other’s eyes and attempting a small smile. They looked back out over the party and were again able to really see the joyful occasion laid out in front of them. As the band switched back and forth between Eastern and Western songs, Rupert saw several same-sex couples dancing together, finally able to be themselves and love who they loved out in the open.

Rupert pointed out some of the couples to Amir. “Looks like tonight means a little something different to everyone.”

Amir couldn’t help but beam at Rupert, who smiled sincerely back. He couldn’t believe that he was lucky enough to be with someone who had the same love and concern for their people that he did.

They both sighed, glad to have had a moment of quiet and to be able to reconnect, even in this small way, and relaxing back into their duties of receiving the last of the guests who still wanted to come speak with the royal party and give their congratulations.

Amir’s smile felt genuine again, feeling that the night was going to be a success after all, when he and Rupert were chatting with a lord from the East. After the usual back and forth of introductions, congratulations and compliments that they had both gotten so used to responding to, the man paused with a slight leer at Amir.

“I know that smile boy!”

Amir’s smile faltered in confusion, but he was set on making sure this interaction went well even if this man had started to make him feel uncomfortable. “Haha! Yes! I am so pleased that our two kingdoms are coming together as one so well this evening!”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it.” The man said in a low voice, his leer broadening as he leaned toward Amir conspiratorially, making the prince even more uncomfortable “you’re just smiling because you can’t wait to ‘come together as one’ with that sweet piece of ass next to you.”

Rupert froze. The fear and panic he had felt earlier crashing back down around him. Amir surprised himself by taking a page from Lavinia’s book and somehow being able to laugh this man off and dismiss him without being rude or causing a scene.

As soon as he was gone Amir turned to his despondent partner. “Hey, you okay?” Amir asked, knowing that Rupert probably wasn’t. “You know they’re just drunk and feeling bold. We don’t have to let their badgering get in the way of us enjoying ourselves.”

“I know” Rupert finally responded, not really convinced, wanting to be able to just brush it off like Amir was seemingly able to do, but having trouble simply shaking the fear and unease he felt in the pit of his stomach “It’s just…” he faltered, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, “I’m feeling nervous enough as it is without everyone getting into our business. Or the insinuations that I’m…” Rupert struggled to find a way to say what he was feeling. That he didn’t appreciate everyone expecting that he would be filling the “woman’s role” in their marriage bed. Not that there was anything wrong with that, it just seemed that none of those sorts of comments were ever directed toward Amir. He couldn’t quite bring himself to say it out loud and let the sentence hang, leaving Amir wondering.

Amir squeezed Rupert’s hand. He wish he knew what to say to make his husband feel better, but words were eluding him. He looked down the table to see no one making their way down to talk to them and had an idea.

“Hey,” Amir said brightly. “Want to go dance?”

“What?” Rupert was startled by the sudden change of topic “but what about… we’ve been advised… don’t you think that would count as a ‘public display of affection’?”

“If everyone is allowed to make us feel uncomfortable for just sitting next to each other, then I say to hell with it!” Amir was feeling bold now and getting some of that excitement back thinking about holding Rupert in his arms on the dance floor. Honestly the thought of doing so in front of everyone made him feel a bit giddy.

Rupert wasn’t convinced. By all accounts he loved to dance and could think of nothing better than doing so with Amir, but he could not see this going well. “But... I mean… out there?” He nodded to the sea of happy wedding guests letting their inhibitions go more and more as the evening progressed “we’ll be surrounded by them and all of their… comments.”

“Well we seem to already be sitting ducks up here as it is.” Amir responded reasonably, Rupert couldn’t help but agree, “besides, I have an idea.”

Amir called Lady Cecily over to the table. She had been nearby dancing emphatically with an Eastern squire named Malik. When she heard the prince’s summons she quickly made her way over to the high table, Malik stood by slightly confused but willing to wait. Amir had a quick hushed word with her while making circular gestures with his hands and motioning to the dance floor.

“Like, totally understood your highness” Cecily straitened up, saluted Amir who returned the gesture, then pranced back to the dance floor with Malik in tow. Then she snapped her fingers to call some of the other ladies from Joan’s army to her, their dance partners all trailing behind intrigued.

“Care to dance my prince?” Amir regally asked, standing and offering his hand to Rupert.

“But I don’t understand. What was all that?” Rupert was still hesitant but allowed Amir to pull him up out of his seat and lead him to the floor.

As soon as they stepped out rowdy cheering and wolf whistles erupted from the crowd. It was the same sort of reception they got when they first entered the room, but it didn’t feel fun or exciting this time. Rupert began to shrink back towards the table, but Amir’s firm arm around his waist stopped him. That’s when Rupert noticed Cecily and the other girls forming a circle around them with their dance partners. All were busy doing their thing, dancing away, but they made a protective ring around the royal pair that kept the rest of the guests far enough at bay that they were spared the worst of it. At any rate, just being on his feet, holding Amir close gave Rupert the strength to ignore the ever fewer whistles and drunken shouts that did make it through.

Cecily gave Rupert a wink as she and Malik danced nearby. Rupert smiled his first genuine smile in hours as he and Amir started to dance too.

“I love you” Rupert beamed at his husband.

“Don’t you know I love you too?” Amir beamed back.

They took turns leading, Amir taking the lead for the Eastern-style dances and Rupert for the Western. They even had a round or two with some of the ladies from Joan’s army. Both were having so much fun together and among their friends that the drunken remarks, embarrassment and nervousness from earlier in the night were all but forgotten.

It was incredible. Just over a year ago, before setting off into that forest, neither of them could have predicted where they would be right now. Just the idea of having people to call “friends” was amazing enough, but here they were -- enjoying themselves surrounded by people they loved and each looking into the eyes of the man that they would spend the rest of their lives with.

Exhausted and laughing after many rounds of dancing they finally took their leave of the dance floor and headed toward the refreshment table to get a couple glasses of water. They were giggling about the look on Malik’s face when Rupert had stolen Cecily away to dance and Amir had (with a devilish grin) offered his hand to him as a trade. The poor squire had stared, mouth open in surprise and confusion before shrugging his shoulders, muttering “fuck it”, joining hands with Amir allowing the Eastern prince to twirl him around the dance floor.

Amir and Rupert were totally at ease, chatting happily. One hand each resting on the refreshments table, fingers casually intertwined while they faced each other, thighs nearly touching as they sipped their drinks and chatted. They couldn’t help but grin, the excited butterflies starting to burst back to life in their stomachs. Rupert had been to many parties in his life but had never actually enjoyed himself like he was here and now with Amir. He knew marrying the handsome prince was the best decision he had ever made.

Unfortunately an interruption to the princes’ blissful moment came all too soon in the form of a large and very drunk former knight of the West.

“Hohoho! Rupert my lad!” Boomed the man who clapped a hand on Rupert’s back so hard that the smaller man nearly dropped his glass.

“S-sir Owen!” Rupert spluttered, caught off guard and feeling uneasy given the man’s current state of intoxication “Amir, this is Sir Owen. He served as a knight of the West honorably for 40 years.”

“Pleasure to meet you Sir Owen! Thank you for your service.” Amir offered his hand in greeting but the old knight laughed and crushed them both in a big bear hug.

“Amir! How grand to meet you!” The two princes could barely breathe against the large man’s chest which smelled strongly of ale “You two look like you’re having fun.” Sir Own said, finally releasing them but keeping an arm over Rupert’s shoulders. Rupert tensed, unsure where this interaction was going but having a pretty good idea. Amir looked on, noticing the arm around Rupert’s shoulders and the uneasy look on his beloved’s face but unsure how to proceed as a prince to a formal-military-rival-turned-ally or as a husband to his anxious groom.

Sir Owen turned his attention to Rupert “What are you drinking lad? Water? Hah! Better get a glass or two of something a bit stronger in ye before the night is up.” In a single move the man plucked the water glass out of Rupert’s hand and tossed it casually over his head where they heard a small tinkle as it broke against the wall. He snapped his fingers for a servant to bring him another flagon of ale. Rupert tried to refuse but when it came a second later the old knight pushed it sloppily into Rupert’s hands as he continued “Better drink up lad. I’ve heard rumors of these Eastern boys” the man wiggled his eyebrows provocatively at Amir and looked obviously at his groin “you’ll need this to help you… relax!” He said with another booming laugh that got the attention of the people around them.

“That and plenty of oil!” Piped up another laughing guest. More guests started to laugh and join in the fun, shouting everything from their recommendations on how Rupert could better get through the night to come, to speculations on how much blood they could expect on the sheets tomorrow morning.

Amir felt helpless as he saw Rupert’s face turn from absolute shock and horror to a blank stare as his beloved seemed to give up and retreat back into himself. If this group were a nest of vicious creatures from the forest Amir would know exactly how to save his husband, but this rowdy bunch of otherwise harmless guests was another thing entirely.

Rupert surrendered and began chugging the ale. The crowd broke out into a roar as they goaded him on. Good natured/morale boosting/people unifying or not, Amir had had enough. He grabbed Rupert’s arm and tore him away from Sir Owen and the drunken crowd, knocking the flagon to the ground where it splattered all over his feet.

Rupert’s silent submission was alarming to Amir as he lead his usually vociferously opinionated husband toward the open doorway leading outside to the veranda. Thankfully Amir was able to find and make eye contact with Sir Joan who was on guard duty nearby. She could see the prince’s intention and the serious look on his face and she ran ahead to usher any party guests who were out getting a breath of fresh air back inside so the two princes could have the balcony to themselves.

Once they were outside Amir silently thanked their good fortune for Joan as she, without a word, placed herself in the doorway facing inward to stop anyone from coming out and disturbing them. They were finally alone. Amir just wished it were under better circumstances.

Rupert pulled his arm out of Amir’s grasp, without looking at him, and walked to the parapet. He braced himself with both hands on the cool stone and closed his eyes, taking a moment to just breathe. Amir slowly walked to stand next to him. He didn’t touch his love, he knew he should wait until Rupert was ready to be touched, but Amir wanted nothing more than to wrap him up with his whole body and shield him from the world.

They stood quietly for a long time until Amir finally broke the silence.

“Rupert, I’m sorry.”

Rupert scoffed.

“Really, I am. I should have done something in there! I could see it all going downhill. I should have saved you! But instead I just stood there and did nothing.” Amir’s shame at his own inaction was almost overwhelming.

Rupert turned to look at Amir, eyes brimming with unshed tears. Amir’s heart broke into a million pieces and he had to restrain himself from scooping his love up into his arms.

“It’s okay. Really. They were having fun. It’s like my mom always says, if it’s good for moral it’s good for the kingdom, and I know I have my duty to do.” With those last few words that seemed to take on two meanings Rupert’s face closed back up and he turned away from Amir to look out over the land again, unseeing.

Amir suddenly started to feel angry. “And what is that supposed to mean? Stop playing this game and talk to me!”

Rupert rounded on Amir, fire behind his eyes. “Don’t pretend you’re not like the rest of them! I know what you all see when you look at me! Small, worthless Rupert. He’s lucky he landed a guy like brave, heroic Amir! I know that when they’re in there joking about us bedding each other there’s one and only one way they see this relationship working and that’s with you dominating and overpowering me. Just like every toxic royal groom has done to every star struck bride. And... and... I’m terrified!” Rupert’s voice broke on the last word. His rage spent, he crumpled, falling to his knees with a sob, letting the tears fall down his face.

Amir couldn’t stop himself. He threw his arms around his shaking husband and drew him onto his lap. Rupert let him. He knew that Amir wasn’t at all like either of their fathers, and he was glad that Amir seemed to know that he hadn’t really meant it. They sat like that until Amir felt the sobs stop and Rupert’s breathing calm. “I’m sorry” Rupert murmured into Amir’s neck.

Amir held him closer. “Don’t be.”

They sat in comfortable silence again. Listening to the sound of the music inside accompanied by the nightingales in the trees and the babbling of a brook below.

Again Amir broke the silence. “You know, I think that leading up to tonight we’ve been so focused on preparing for this party and what it would mean to everyone else that we never had a chance to sit down and talk about, well, us.”

“What do you mean?” Rupert leaned back to look at Amir’s face, scrubbing at his own cheeks.

“I mean, we’re both going into this with no experience, I think we should talk about what we’re both… expecting.” Amir could see the fear creeping back into his husband’s eyes but knew he had to press on. “How much do you know about what we’re expected to do once we go up to our bedchamber tonight?”

Rupert wanted to run, but the feeling of Amir’s arms around him and his love’s soft voice made him feel safe. He started to open back up. “I mean, Lord Chamberlain gave me a rundown of the basic… mechanics.”

Rupert tensed thinking about it, but Amir’s soft chuckle soothed him “hehe, the basic ‘ins and outs’ as it were.”

“Amir!” Rupert playfully pushed Amir’s chest, but it felt good to laugh a bit.

Amir gathered him back up still chuckling, “Yah he talked to me too, but you know, there are a lot of other ways we can… make each other feel good.” Amir absentmindedly caressed Rupert’s knee.

“I mean yah sure, but you heard them in there! They’re expecting bloody sheets in the morning! Blood! My blood specifically!”

“But Rupert that’s not…” Amir tried to get a word in but was unsuccessful.

Rupert was starting to feel overwhelmed again, the panic in his voice rising “Do you think that it will be like that? Do you think that there will really be blood? You should have let me drink the rest of that ale. Oh stars I know it’s going to hurt.”

“Hey, hey, easy! Calm down.” Amir was rubbing Rupert’s arms trying to bring him back into the moment, “Listen that’s not where I was going with this!”

Rupert stopped talking but was still feeling dubious. He knew they had a duty to consummate this marriage tonight!

“Listen, I don’t know if there’ll be blood, I think if we do it right there won’t be. But hey!” Amir captured Rupert’s chin with his hand as the other man started to turn away “That’s not what I’m trying to get at here! I’m trying to say that this is OUR marriage, this is OUR relationship. It’s unlike any either of our kingdoms have ever known, and WE get to say how it goes, okay?”

Rupert looked searchingly into his husband’s gorgeous eyes “but, but… the sheets!”

“Oh would you forget about the bloody sheets! Do you hear what I’m saying?” Amir continued really trying to make sure Rupert understood “We don’t have to do anything that we’re not ready for or comfortable with doing. I don’t plan on presenting ANY sheets to anyone tomorrow, stained or otherwise.” When he realized Rupert was still listening he pressed on, his tone softer “this is our first night together. The first of thousands.”

The thought made the two of them smile, remembering what the point of tonight was for THEM. Two men who loved each other coming together to become family. Rupert started to relax, remembering how much he loved the man holding him.

Amir continued “We have all the time in the world to try… well, everything, but I don’t plan on doing anything to you that you don’t expressly tell me that you want and that you’re ready for and I hope…” he paused, realizing for the first time that he was scared too “I hope you’ll do the same for me.”

Rupert leaned back again to look at Amir quizzically.

Amir laughed “come on Rupert, you don’t think you’re going to get away that easy do you?”

Rupert looked shocked and opened his mouth to make some sort of argument, but Amir captured his mouth in a kiss. He broke it all too soon and growled low in Rupert’s ear “I fully expect to be fucked by you, Prince Rupert.” Then changing his tone back to one of sincerity he added “When we’re both ready of course.”

The blush on Rupert’s face could have illuminated the whole veranda. “It would be my pleasure Prince Amir.” Rupert said, his voice getting huskier “but let’s start off slow okay?”

“Yah babe, we will.” Amir responded. Grateful that he was able to successfully calm Rupert down and bring them back together. Amir held his husband close. Rupert rested his head on Amir’s shoulder for a bit, just breathing him in. He started to idly kiss Amir’s neck, his excitement beginning to build again.

Amir’s hands moved to feel Rupert’s body under his stiff formal outfit. “Hey, Rupert?” Amir’s voice started to deepen as the need to be with this man in his arms increased.

“Hmm?” Rupert’s attention to Amir’s neck started to get more intentional. His confidence had returned knowing that he and Amir were in this together. Remembering that they were partners.

“Should we go back inside?” Amir really didn’t want to go back in. He wanted Rupert to keep kissing him. He wanted to kiss Rupert. He wanted to run his hands all over his husband’s body. To tear off each other’s clothes and feel their warm skin pressed together. He knew they had to stop now before they got carried away. They still had the rest of this reception to get through.

“Hmm… maybe not?” Rupert playfully teased, moving his attention to Amir’s ear, his own hands starting to roam over Amir’s chest.

“Rupert… please.” It was starting to become too much for Amir. They needed to stop. They needed to pull themselves back together and go back to being princes among their people at their own wedding!

Rupert withdrew, garnering a sigh and a small whimper from Amir. He stood up with a wink and smile at Amir’s startled face, had a quick word with Sir Joan who was still guarding the doorway, blocking them from the view of the people inside. She nodded briefly, and turned back to face the ball room.

“What are you…” Amir, still sitting on the floor of the veranda, watched as Rupert crossed to the parapet and whistled over the ledge.

Rupert turned back to Amir and kneeled in front of his beloved. He held out both of his hands “Prince Amir?” He began regally “would you care to retire from this party and join me in our bedchamber?”

Amir, was confused, the only way up to their quarters was to first go through the ballroom full of people with all of their expectations of them. They couldn’t just sneak… Suddenly he grinned as he saw Porridge, now large enough to cary both of them easily on his back, nudge his head over the parapet and give a happy snort. Amir pulled Rupert into a passionate kiss. “It would be a pleasure, Prince Rupert.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love these princes so much and cannot wait for season 2 of the podcast! Please leave me a kudos or a comment, I have all these ideas of where I want the characters to be and what I want them to be feeling, but getting them there is a challenge! Let me know if you have any feedback.


End file.
